


Rock & piano

by wileret



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony/Steve AU Musicians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock & piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



1\. Tony pasa las manos por las teclas del piano, distraído, absorto en sus pensamientos que hace tiempo ya no le llevan a ningún lugar. Se lleva el cigarro de la mano izquierda a la boca, dándole una bocanada, y exhala el humo hacia arriba donde el resto deambula a su alrededor creando formas que resaltan por el haz de luz del foco que tiene a la izquierda. Se  pregunta si hay algo que merezca la pena en ese mundo de mierda aparte de sus cigarrillos, la botella de whisky que le espera en el piso y el piano que toca todos los sábados en el bar que poco tiene que ver con el _Stenway_ que ha podido tocar durante aquellos años borrosos ahora por todo el alcohol y el libertinaje que les precedió. Le encuentra ya tan poco sentido a todo.

   
2\. _¿Qué coño haces, Tony?_ No tenía que haberse dejado convencer por Sarah, la camarera, él nunca se queda a las actuaciones. Siempre deja que suene la última nota hasta el final mezclándose con el aplauso del público, y sale del bar a la noche húmeda camino a su apartamento, no le interesa escuchar a los demás. Pero ahí está, sentado en una esquina mientras a dos metros escasos de él dos chicos ajustan los instrumentos en el escenario. Batería, amplificadores y micrófono en el centro. _Rock_ se supone que van a tocar, él duda que sea del bueno por sus pelos oxigenados y peinado estilo San Francisco, los rockeros de verdad no van con esas pintas. Pero él se queda sentado de todas formas, entreteniéndose con el vaso mientras pasan los minutos. Después de todo no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

   
3\. Está rebuscando en su bolsillo en busca de otro cigarrillo, el quinto de esa noche _¿O era el sexto? Daba igual_ , cuando empieza a sonar la música, el sonido monótono del bajo y la batería marcando el ritmo de la canción. De repente una voz grave y el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica se suman y Tony tiene que admitir que no suenan tan mal después de todo. Encuentra el cigarrillo, lo enciende y se lo lleva a la boca mientras levanta la mirada para mirar al escenario. Unos ojos azules parecen mirarle solo a él durante unos segundos antes de desviarse al resto del público.

   
4\. El público vuelve a aplaudir mientras los del grupo sonríen contentos y uno de ellos suelta una frase ingeniosa por el micrófono como despedida que hace reír a la gente haciéndoles aplaudir más fuerte y que las chicas del fondo silben como locas. Tony no puede evitar contagiarse un poco por el humor general y sonríe, algo que no hace muy a menudo en realidad, antes de apurarse el vaso y apagar lo poco que queda ya del cigarrillo en el cenicero. Es hora de marcharse, la noche ha terminado para él.

   
5\. Fuera está lloviendo, un imprevisto que se resume en el hecho de que no tiene paraguas y se está mojando bajo la lluvia. Y de repente tiene los ojos azules de antes delante de él, raro, pero sí. Suena un _Hola, no nos conocemos en realidad, soy Steve Rogers_ mezclado con el tintineo de la lluvia sobre los cubos de metal.  Él no suelta otra cosa que un _No, no nos conocemos,_ _¿y?_ que parece dejar desconcertado al otro por un momento. _¿Eres Anthony Stark, verdad? El famoso pianista del Conservatorio Curtis_ le pregunta, mientras la puerta del bar se abre y se cierra tras una pareja. _Sí_ , frunce el ceño y mira más detenidamente a quien tiene delante de él. Hace años que nadie le llama por ese título.

  
6\. Han acabado en el piso de _Steve, era ¿no?_ , y Tony se pregunta si no es mejor salir por la puerta y resguardarse en su patético presente en vez de rememorar el pasado. Pero no quiere en realidad, una vez fue alguien y no el _Tony_ _a secas_ por el que se deja conocer en el bar y en los alrededores. El orgullo perdido empieza a asomar, más cuando pasando por una de las puertas ve en la esquina de la habitación el instrumento de madera lacada y la placa que dice claramente _Stenway_. No tarda en acercarse a él y levantar la tapa del teclado, sus dedos notando la  textura perfecta de las teclas que suenan claramente cuando las pulsa formando un armónico. Se sienta en el taburete y empieza a tocar sin pensar, dejándose llevar por la sensación. Echaba de menos ese sonido.

   
7\. _Era de mi abuela, herencia de su hermano_ , le responde de vuelta en la sala tendiéndole una toalla para secarse mientras él se seca el pelo con otra, su cara oculta bajo ella, _siempre quiso que yo aprendiera a tocarlo_. Tony la coge y se frota el pelo húmedo con ella mientras observa a Steve, fijándose por primera vez de verdad en él.

   
8\. Le está sonriendo a la vez que le cuenta como sabe de él, como hace dos años fue a uno de sus recitales y cómo su abuela le solía decir _Ves, ese Stark es el que tendría que enseñarte y no el paleto de la casa de enfrente que hace llamarse pianista y no sabe diferenciar un do sostenido de un bemol._ Tony ríe, perdiéndose por un momento en los ojos azules de Steve que parecen tener un algo, no sabe el qué, que hace que acabe siempre mirándolos.  
 

9\. Steve tiene cierta actitud infantil que algunos tildarían de inmadurez. Tony ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha sonreído en todo el rato que lleva hablando, y no está acostumbrado a ver tanta felicidad plasmada en una persona después de tanto tiempo, pero le gusta. Sabe que se está mostrando por su parte algo evasivo a hablar, pero prefiere escucharle entre _sis_ y _noes_ , recuerdos y notas sueltas de guitarra de fondo. Los dedos de Steve ajustando las clavijas de la guitarra, las cuerdas tensándose más o menos ante ello.  
 

10\. Es tarde, o mejor dicho, temprano y sabe que debería de marcharse así que coge la gabardina de delante del radiador mientras le agradece a Steve la noche, y él le responde con un _Quédate, fuera está diluviando._ Él se niega con un _no, de verdad, debería irme_ pero Steve insiste y, en serio, algo en él consigue convencerle sin necesidad de más esfuerzo aunque su mente le diga que salga por la puerta. Y no, no es esa cara que le mira con preocupación, ni la mano cálida que le coge del brazo junto a un _por favor_. Claro que no.  
 

11\. No consigue recordar el momento entre la primera cerveza que deciden tomar y la lengua de Steve enroscándose con la suya en un beso tan lleno de un deseo repentino que les hace tambalear en el sofá. La guitarra cae sobre los dos ante el movimiento, la botella de cerveza se vuelca en la mesilla al chocar un brazo contra ella, la mano de Tony desabrochando los botones de la camisa del otro con dedos expertos mientras la otra se encarga del cinturón que acaba tirando detrás del sofá.  
 

12\. Sudor, jadeos y sensaciones olvidadas, _Steve_ debajo de él, sus ojos azules mirándole fijamente antes de introducirse en él, el momento en que todo se para y comienza a continuación el ritmo de caderas acompañado de unas manos agarradas a su espalda.  
 

13\. De alguna manera han acabado en la cama entre sábanas, un zapato y los pantalones que se había puesto esa noche. Tony observa a Steve dormir, el pelo rubio enredado, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la respiración. De repente se levanta, con la necesidad imperiosa de hacer una cosa, siente por dentro ese cosquilleo olvidado, travieso, su mente de repente funcionando por completo.

   
14\. El piso está en silencio, la lluvia sigue cayendo en las calles grises de la ciudad pero él no la oye, perdido en algún lugar de su mente, el cigarrillo consumiéndose en el cenicero mientras sostiene un bolígrafo que se desliza sobre el pentagrama dibujado en el papel. Primero una negra en _sol_ , seguido de una blanca en _re_ sostenido, a la que le acompaña rápidamente cuatro semicorcheas en movimiento ascendente. Hace sonar el compás en el piano, el sonido resonando en la habitación, buscando la siguiente nota que apunta rápidamente pero que tacha al momento siguiente para cambiarle la posición. De repente Tony sonríe, una gran sonrisa de verdad. Cree estar loco, que toda esa noche ha sido una locura de principio a fin. Pero bendita locura que le ha devuelto un pedazo de su vida.


End file.
